nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Massari
Georgio Micheal 'Antone '( is an American R&B, pop, and hip hop singer-songwriter, rapper, as well as television personality and actor. Massari is Levantine-Arabic and Lebanese dialect slang for the word "money" (in Arabic مصاري). He rose to prominence in 1998 following the release of "No Diggity" ft. Dr,Dre, Queen Pen, & Ray J, the first single from his debut album Confessions which was a commercial success that earned him numerous Grammy Award nominations and was certified diamond just like his second studio album that was also certified diamond. This makes Massari the first music artist ever have two albums certied diamond. Early Life Massari was born Georgio Antone and raised in the residential district of Watts, South Los Angeles, California. His father, Michael Antone, worked as a plumber and electrician for over twenty years until retirement and is of Mexican-American of Lebanese descent whose grandfather and Massari's great-grandfather Niyaf Antone migrated from Beirut, Lebanon to Mexico as a refugee along with his wife, as well as siblings and they eventually gained citizenship after ten years of living there and the family migrated to Los Angeles, where they've been living for over 20 years. His mother, Nidya Torrado Antone, worked as a hospital clerk and custodian and is of Mexican and Italian descent. He At an early age, Massari began singing in Golgotha Trinity Baptist Church alongside his childhood friends Ray J, Snoop Dogg Tyrese in Watts when he was nine years old, as directed by his mother, in which event his maternal grandmother discovered his ability to sing, although it was not until Massari joined a singing group that she considered he could sing professionally. He attended Jordan High School along with Tyrese, Paul Walker, Ray J, and Brian Tee, all of whom collaborated with Massari both in movies and music. Music Career Massari first made his name nationwide when he was featured on the Backstreet Boy's hit "Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely" and when he released his debut album Confessions which featured many hits like "Burn", "No Diggity" ft. Dr.Dre, Queen Pen, & Ray J, "Sweet Lady", "Conteo" "Westside", "Bye Bye Baby, and the minor hit "The Comeback" ft. Tha Dogg Pound and was certified diamond. In the year 1999, Massari continued to rise in the music industry when was featured on Jennifer Lopez's "Qué Hiciste" and "Waiting For Tonight". He then took his first haitus and then returned two years later in the summer of 2001 in which he released hit street single,"Spitfire" that was heavily on the Los Angeles radios in mid to late 2001 and were also featured on The Fast and The Furious soundtrack. In 2003, Massari returned to be featured on the 2 Fast 2 Furious soundtrack in which he was featured on Ludacris's "Pick Up The Phone" also featuring Tyrese, and released the song,"Say Ah" ft. Shawnna. Once again, Georgio went into a haitus from the music industry. After three years and a half of haitus, Massari returned once again to be featured on Snoop Dogg's "Signs" and than Juelz Santana's "The Whistle Song" and then a year later, He was asked to do music for the third installment of the Fast & Furious franchise, and was featured on Teriyaki Boyz's song, "Tokyo Drift" and then going into another haitus due to being imprisoned for drug trafficking. After Georgio was released from prison in 2008, He decided that he wanted to return to re-embarking on a successful musical career. In 2009 after successful getting a role in Fast and Furious. During the months since his release, he began making demo tapes. Through the help of his childhood friend Travie McCoy's cousin Tyga, Massari met with rapper Lil Wayne, who immediately signed him to Young Money Entertainment. Before the release of his summer hit album, Massari was featured on many singles like Snoop Dogg's "That's That" & "Wet", Nicole Scherzinger's "Coconut Tree", and Tiffany Foxx (of Doggystyle)'s "Shake That Shit" (in which he raps). After months of perfecting his songs, "Double Up" which is a double album that was released on July 28 which features many Young Money artists, Twista, Canadian rapper Belly, and many other artists. The double album also features many smash hits like : "Because of You", "Hate That I Love You" ft. Rihanna, "Ride On", "Locked Up" ft. Styles P, "Slow Jamz" ft. Kayne West & Twista, "Be Easy", "Rush The Floor" ft. Belly, and "Real Love". Every single one of these singles were heavily featured worldwide and many of these singles received Grammy Awards. The album became the first of the decade to be certified diamond. The album is well-known for having that classic westcoast feel to it. Acting Career Massari started off his career successfully as the main villian Arturo Braga in Fast & Furious. "You know.. My boy Paul Walker knew I was into acting so he got the top dogs to get me to audition for a role in Fast & Furious, and I already was close with many of the cast because of being featured in the first soundtrack". After the film was released, Massari was highly praised for his first acting role as a main villian and received a salary of 500 million. Criminal History 2006:- He was convicted for drug trafficking of crack cocaine and marijuana and served 5 years at the Wayside County Jail. Personal Life Massari is multi-lingual, as he is fluent in English, Arabic, French, Spanish, Italian, and Aramaic. He is married to socialite Kim Kardashian and the two live together in a beach mansion in the city of Malibu, California. He also owns another mansion in Glendale, California that bought for his parents and younger siblings to live in. He is childhood friends with rappers Tyrese Gibson, singer Ray J, Travie McCoy, Paul Walker, and Brian Tee as well as is good friends with Snoop Dogg and the whole DPGC, Belly, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Wiz Khalifa, Fredwreck, Ludacris, and Vin Diesel. He is a well-known smoker of Swisher Sweets, and other things. Massari also has a pet tiger name Tigler that is one of few harmless, and tame tigers known even to strangers and it made an appearance on Belly's "Don't Be Shy" music video. Discrography Filmography